Fire, Ice, and Acid
by Fearless JoJo
Summary: The most formidable trio of warriors fight against Shang Tsung's forces.
1. Chapter 1

Acid Bath

Disclaimer: don't own Mortal Kombat but if I did I'd be one of the most successful people in the world.

As Reptile leapt from tree to tree he felt the burning eyes of vengeance on him. Before he made the leapt to the ground he suddenly felt a blast of pure heat hit him in his back. Before he could recover another blast was launched at him causing him to skip across the ground. " Who is there!" Reptile screamed to the trees as he dodged the third blast. He leapt into the trees and was blown back to the ground from a shockwave of the blasts. He finally got angry and used his tongue to slice threw three trees at a time. Before another blast came down the attacker fell from the trees and was revealed to be Kano. "You betrayed our master so I'm here to eliminate you." Kano stated before doing a cannonball roll at him. Reptile flipped over his former partner and blew acid into his face temporarily stunning him. Reptile turned invisible and circled around Kano waiting to strike. As soon as Kano turned his back a giant slash appeared on his back. "Damn You Reptile." Kano screamed trying to strike him with random laser beams. Suddenly a blast actually managed to clip Reptile's arm but before he could get in another blast on the now visible Reptile he leapt into the sky and activated his invisibility again. He watched from the sky as Kano started reporting back to his base that he had confronted Reptile.

Brothers of Shadow appeared from the ground as ordered by Shao Kahn and soon found him. They were fighters but were inexperienced. The first that approached him had its ribcage shattered with a dragon fist attack and Reptile soon preceded to rip, break, and devour his new opponents. Before he was done he felt Kano's presence and dodged his blast. Kano now had Reptile where he wanted him as Reptile floated down from the air Kano launched a Cannonball attack and hit him square in his chest causing him to cough up blood. As he fell he landed on his back and almost felt a quick death when Kano did another Cannonball attack aiming for his head against the ground. But before he connected Reptile sprayed a fountain of acid. Kano's spinning kept him from being melted by the attack but it left him defenseless once the attack ended. They were now fighting hand-to-hand as Kano pulled out a sword and tried to slice through him he was unsuccessful as he was soon knocked into the air for Reptiles finishing move. As Kano fell from the sky Reptile appeared above him and dropped gallons upon gallons of acid on him and as Kano landed he crawled to his knees and was finished as Reptile landed behind him and had his head torn off in one quick move. As Kano's corpse fell Reptile picked up his receiver and listened to the reports given to Shang Tsung's army and Reptile now knew the ideal place to strike down the sorcerer. As Reptile left the forest he soon came across the location of Raiden's meeting. He listened on as Raiden reported that the lost of Kano was just a minor blow in Shang Tsung's plan because he now had no one to teach his armies to use the weapons of Earth Realm. As the group of Earth Realm warriors departed Raiden detected Reptile and soon all of the warriors surrounded him. He looked at the surrounding warriors and felt confidence that he could make it out of this situation alive, but the moment he took a fighting stance he was almost torn apart by the warriors but the assault was halted by Raiden before it began. " What have you heard Outworlder?" Raiden asked the reptilian warrior.

"The plan to eliminate Shao Kahn which I want to be a part of." Reptile stated dropping his fighting stance. "How do we know we can trust this dinosaur?" Stryker asked. "Dinosaur!" Reptile yelled holding himself back from killing him. " Stryker stop it! " Sonya demanded. "Do you know how many warriors are bound to him?" Raiden asked. " I don't know exactly I know two of the warriors though one named Baraka and the other named Kitana." Reptile told the thunder god. " Kitana what do you know of her?" Liu Kang asked Reptile. " She works for Kahn." Reptile responded. " Liar!" Liu Kang yelled almost killing the warrior. " Calm down Liu Kang" Raiden told the grand champion. "I will go ahead and infiltrate his base to see how many trained warriors there are." Reptile said about to take off. " No we can not trust him Raiden so send someone with him." Liu Kang spoke. " I'll go." Sub-zero spoke appearing from the shadows. "Fine then you two will infiltrate the base and you will see how many warriors there are so we can successfully make a plan." Raiden spoke for the group bid farewell to each other and the two set off on their own part of the mission.

TBC…

welcome to the first chap of a Reptile/Subzero fan fic and I hope the readers of my first fanfic will read this one also.


	2. Ambush

Just my luck

As the new duo of Sub-Zero and Reptile continued their path to the fortress Reptile thought to himself why was he paired up with someone like this. " Stay still…" Sub-Zero whispered sticking his arm out to keep Reptile from going any further. " Why?" Reptile asked starting to look about. Suddenly Sub-Zero shot an ice blast deep into the treetops and it was a tarkatan spy from Baraka. "You Bastard!" It shrieked at the approaching Lin Kuei warrior. Without a second waste Sub-Zero had the tarkatan 3 feet in the air by his neck. As it looked down into the cold blue eyes it knew it was dead. Sub-Zero tossed him up and froze him slowing his descent to the ground and ripped the insides of the tarkatan out through a crack in the ice. "Impressive" Reptile called out looking down at the skin and ice only sculpture. "I'm just getting started" Sub-Zero replied smugly. As they continued down the path them suddenly Sub-Zero said, " What the hell is wrong with our shadows?" He yelled looking down only to see one giant shadow. "Run!" Reptile yelled as they broke into a run. As Sub-Zero turned around to see what they were running from he saw a large Cerberus like dog tearing apart from the shadow that they were once standing on and proceeded to tear everything into shreds as it continued it's pursuit. They had just made it to the end of the path when they saw two paths. "Let's split up and meet each other at the end of the paths." Sub-Zero shouted running off to the right.

**(Reptile's pov) As he slowed down to a walk due to exhaustion he observed his surroundings to find that everything was getting misty. He continued to walk before he heard a twig snap. In almost an instant the force of a million fireballs hit him in his side crippling his speed severely. "Damnit who the hell is there!" Reptile yelled to the sky trying to limp to a safe area. No one answered with words but another fireball was in order as it hit Reptile so severely that he was pushed through the trees breaking them on impact. "Damnit I should have went to the right." Reptile thought as he stood up with his hand over one of his many wounds. Without a second waste he tried to leap into the air but the wound hindered him and his only means of assault was over before it began. He saw a dark figure looming in the shadows and spat acid at it hoping to hinder it long enough so he could engage it in a one-on-one fight. The moment it hit the figure it stumbled out the shadows and it was revealed to be Ermac. Before he could start to get in a lot of hits a protective barrier appeared and blew Reptile back against the rocks. He lay against the ground trying to catch his breath only to be picked up by Ermac's powers and tossed onto the ground again. Time was running out for Reptile as he was picked up yet again but wasn't slammed again. Instead Ermac hovered up towards him and whispered in his ear " We live for this battle but you won't live after this." and he almost killed him with a force slam but the cavalry had arrived. Before he could hit the ground he heard Ermac scream as they hit the ground. "Not again" Ermac spoke before being pulled into the shadows. He was knocked out into the opening for Reptile to see before he heard those words once again " GET OVER HERE!" The spear pierced through head of the being and Scorpion appeared and slammed him in circles before finally slinging him into the air and yanking down the dismembered head. "Scorpion you died!" Reptile spoke in shock. Scorpion looked at him and spoke," Reptile I need you to take me to Shang-Tsung." Scorpion spoke in a hellish voice. "Alright" Reptile spoke as he picked himself up and they started to proceed down the path.**

**(Sub-Zero's pov) He thought to himself as he slowed down to see where he was "how the hell did I end up here!" and without a second to brace the situation something leapt from the solid ground through a shadow and uppercut him five feet into the air. "THE HELL!" Sub-Zero spoke to see a cyborg looking down at him. He stood up and was about to connect with a running kick when an elbow blow was dealt to his back pushing him past the cyborg. He looked up and saw a landing smash coming at him and rolled out the way to see Red, Blue, and Yellow Cyborgs staring coldly at him. "So do I need to know the names of the things I'm about to kill?" Sub-Zero asked wiping the sweat from his forehead. The Yellow Cyborg engaged him in with fist attacks and they were fast and powerful and before Sub-Zero knew it the sidewinder had caught him and smashed him against a tree. As he slid down the Cyborg spoke " My name is LK-4D4 A.K.A Cyrax." The second Cyborg struck skillfully also as he smashed against Sub-Zero's blocks before breaking his block and smashing him against the ground with a throw. As Sub-Zero looked up into it's face-plate he heard it speak " My name is LK-9T9 aka Sektor." and before he could get up the final attacker attacked with full velocity. It kicked him ten feet into the air and threw a whirlwind triple kick into the stomach-causing Sub-Zero to split up blood. The final attacker raised Sub-Zero up by his neck and spoke " My name is LK-7T2 aka Smoke." As they crowded around him about to finish him two of the three were ripped back by two attackers. Reptile and Scorpion had come down here to get him when they saw them. Reptile's tongue latched around Cyrax's neck while Scorpion's spear stuck through Sektor's body holding these two in place as Sub-Zero quickly froze Smoke and did a double-plant kick. As Smoke flew back Cyrax had managed to turn around and hit Reptile with a energy net causing him to let go and Sektor spun around and shot a missile at point blank range causing Scorpions spear to come out of Sektor. The two teams were now ready and it was time for three on three wars for their very lives.**

**TBC… **

**Well I made it longer and I introduced the third but not last character Scorpion so I say this is a good chapter.**


	3. Oil and Blood

**Oil and Blood**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Mortal Kombat?**

**The three ninjas and cyborgs sized up each other before they paired up with a challenger on the opposite side. Scorpion was fighting Cyrax, Sub-zero was fighting Smoke, and Reptile was fighting Sektor. Reptile tossed a power blast but Sektor was faster than he seemed dodging around the blast and laughing at his attempt. Reptile was pissed he turned invisible and started slashing the hell out of Sektor and each attack made the cyborg appear to be bleeding. As Sektor was getting slashed Cyrax was beating Scorpion without using his hands. Every attack Scorpion threw Cyrax's armor was able to endure the attack and each attack rebounded on him. "Damn you!" Scorpion yelled dodging a fire blast coming at him. "Got you!" Cyrax yelled before accelerating to Mach and proceeding to beating the hell out of Scorpion. Every blow tossed against him seemed to have crushing properties and soon Scorpion was starting to enter a daze. Meanwhile, all the freeze attacks of Sub-Zero seemed to have no effect on the former Lin Kuei. Smoke rebounded off a tree and threw a cloud of smog and he was unable to attack, defend, or run. Sub-Zero stumbled through the smoke looking for a passage to fresh air when suddenly a flying uppercut caught him and lifted him out of the smog and as he fell he saw Smoke trying to do the same attack again. When he came close going for a uppercut Sub-Zero summoned the purest form of his ice blast as possible and unleashed it right in the steel face of Smoke. As Smoke stood in the air trying to break his ice sarcophagus but he didn't have a chance in this life. Sub-Zero coated his arms with ice and soon was starting to dismember Smoke and he finished him with an uppercut that froze him on contact and he shattered against the ground on impact. As Sub-Zero gave regards to his former Lin Kuei partner he suddenly was struck in the center of his back with a relentless attack causing him to lose his bearings. As he turned he saw the oil that was pouring out of Smoke's corpse was trying to take a form and continue the fight. **

"**Stay Down!" Sub-Zero yelled getting ready for a round two with the cyborg or more like his conscience.**

**As the new substance formed and showed that it could use it's past Lin Kuei moves Sub-Zero knew this match was going to get bloody.**

**As Sektor flailed against the brutality he felt his temperature meter was reaching sky levels. When Reptile moved in for the finishing heart rip he was burned on contact with the red cyborg. Reptile held his hand and looked at the aura that was forming around Sektor and noticed that everything around him was getting disoriented with the heat coming off Sektor. His eyes flashed a warning red and every blow he landed on Reptile burnt through his armor and caused him to feel the melting substances. The force ball that Reptile had thrown did nothing against this new form of attack before he saw it himself. The blast was on target when it curled around the heat barrier that Sektor was forming and it floated around him at Reptile's expense. Sektor was now a defense-offense master, which was put to the test when Reptile jumped into the air and threw down an endless supply of force balls doing nothing but wearing the warrior out. As he landed he tried to regain his breath but he couldn't catch a single second of R&R before the burning grip of Sektor's hand was around Reptile's throat.**

**Scorpion was starting to fair better than when he began. His blows were now starting to put dents into Cyrax's armor to reveal that it was a coat of Pure Cyolcoid (Metal I made up) the hardest metal in all the realms. The net that he shot at Scorpion was nothing short of an attempt when he took out his blade and spun the blade in a circle gripping the net and tearing it apart. When the blows of Scorpion started taking effect Cyrax could do nothing. He tried to activate his copter mode and escape the assault but was pulled back down to the ground by Scorpion's trademark yell GET DOWN HERE! As Cyrax plummeted down to the ground he knew that his time was quickly approaching. As he hit the ground he attempted to enter a fighting stance but he was defenseless without his armor. As he fell to a knee he was finished when Scorpion took the spear blade and cut through Cyrax in a single second causing the body a delayed motion of death. Scorpion turned and saw his companions fighting enhanced versions of their opponents when he slowly turned around and saw the cyborg Cyrax staring with stone cold eyes at him. He tried to rush his attack but every hit was blocked and soon Cyrax was relentless with catching Scorpions high kick and tossing him against the tree having his frame wrap around it. **

**The three ninjas limped to the middle of the battlefield and saw that every attack they had was useless against the offense and defense of the cyborgs. "Looks like this is gonna be a killer of a battle." Sub-Zero spoke clutching his side and looking at the quick approaching cyborgs…**

**TBC   my readers.**


End file.
